Problem: A silver belt costs $$42$, which is $7$ times as much as a black sweatshirt costs. How much does the black sweatshirt cost?
The cost of the silver belt is a multiple of the cost of the black sweatshirt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$42 \div 7$ $$42 \div 7 = $6$ A black sweatshirt costs $$6$.